The Guardians
by FANofMOMO
Summary: What if there’s more to the Avatarverse than just the Avatar and spirits? And what if there’s a lot more going on than just the war between the nations?  Rated m for language, violence, and adult themes, main pairing is Zutara
1. prologue

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or the characters and I am not making a profit off of this fanfiction.

Summary: What if there's more to the Avatarverse than just the Avatar and spirits? And what if there's a lot more going on than just the war between the nations? Like Gods, Demons, and certain protectors of the avatar? Rated m for language, violence, and adult themes. No lemons.

Pairings: Zuko/Katara, Aang/Toph, Sokka/Suki

Author note: this is my first fanfic so please be nice and lets just pretend that everybody's like 2 years older... sound good? Good! On with the story!

**The Guardians**

**Prologue**

Long ago, when the world was still very young, there was a great war. Power hungry spirits and angry demons slew all those who dared to stand in their path. It was a fight of Good against Evil. Good was outnumbered, and Evil killed their victims mercilessly. Demons had crawled out of the deepest pits of hell and sought out week spirits, which they corrupted and manipulated to fight on their side. The demons turned these spirits into monsters who thirst for power and blood. The spirits who remained pure and good fought against these tainted spirits and malicious demons only to be slaughtered.

The Gods looked down upon the earth from the heavens and frowned. The grass was stained red and the blood flowed from the hills and mountains like crimson rivers. Seeing that Good was being overpowered the Gods decided to intervene. They called four humans out of hiding and gave them gifts that even the demons were envious of. The firebender was given the gift of the white flame and the power to harness the incredible strength of the sun. he was also given a set of broadswords that were blessed by the Gods themselves. The waterbender was given the gift of commanding the rain and summoning storm clouds whenever needed, the gift to heal, and a single sword that was built so sturdy it would never break. The airbender was given the gift of powerful winds and tornadoes, and a bow and arrow that would never miss it's target. The earthbender was given the gift to create earthquakes and two hammers that would make the ground rumble upon strike.

Each bender was also given a dragon, one that understood them and they understood as well. They were given wings, great bending abilities, and a hidden resolve. A hidden resolve- a determination not easily broken, a spirit not to be rivaled with, a will to keep going. A hope, a hope that no being previously possessed. They were given a heart, a soul, a purpose. A purpose that drove them from the inside, that made them fight twice as hard, twice as long. They were called the Guardians, meant to save the world. But most of all, meant to the save the one who was destined to save the world. The Guardians protected and helps the Avatar. The gods called a fifth human to them. The Gods gave him the ability to bend all four elements, and they gave him protectors. His gift was the Guardians.

He was the avatar.

The Guardians and the first Avatar fought for days on end, which turned to months then years. After many long, rigorous battles, hardships, heartbreaks, deaths, bloodshed, and battle wounds they succeeded. Through the death of the demons and the darkened spirits they were able to save the world, protect the land. The Gods returned to the heavens, sworn not to intervene again unless absolutely necessary. The spirits who remained good through out the war decided to go to their own world, one that was parallel to the physical world but not one in the same. They called it the Spirit World. The Avatar and the Guardians watched over the people, who came out of hiding when they heard that the evil was defeated and gone. When the Avatar and the Guardians died, they were reincarnated into new people, one Guardian from each nation, the Avatar from the next nation in the Avatar cycle. No human was ever able to bend as powerfully as the Guardians, not even the Avatar. It was their gift, the Guardians were the true masters of their elements. Once a Guardian was truly awakened and realized their full potential, they were unbelievably powerful.

How do I know this ancient history? These forgotten legends? Simple. I lived then, I live now. I watch from the Spirit World waiting to make my return. I am the spirit called Coh. I am the face stealer. I am the last story teller from the near beginning. I am the last survivor of the great battle, but I am not the last corrupted, tainted, darkened spirit. My kind lives on, with demons whispering in our ears. We are the Evil. We are still here. We will rise and fight. The Avatar and the Guardians better be ready. It is they that we must first slay.

so please review and thanx for readin

if u see nething wrong plz tell me, I like helpful criticism.

And if u have ne ideas id be glad to hear ... so yup plz review


	2. Zuko

**An: okay so I got some hits but no reviews... come on ppl help me out!! Tell me if u think it's A good story idea or not, or even if u have some ideas for it. Nething would be appreciated.**

**Oh and just so u kno its not from Coh's perspective nemore, from now on its just 3****rd**** person unless said otherwise. And by the way this takes place right after the second season finale. Zuko's still in Ba Sing Se.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own avatar**

**Warning: This chapter does have violence and it's kinda gory, that's why it's rated M.**

**Oh yeah and obviously **

"Speech"** [ duh )**

'Thought'

**author notes****[I'll try not to do it often... during the story neways **

**Okay chapter 1.. )**

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 1- Zuko**

He should have known better. Azula always lies, he knew that. Yet here he sat in a cold dark cell thinking about how much he had messed up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He knew how conniving his sister was and he still fell for her sugar coated lies. She did have quite a honeyed tongue, a way with words that he wasn't gifted with. But she was always able to do more than him. Well, not more, just better. His naive self just wanted his home and acceptance back. Though in the process he ended up giving up just that. His home, his acceptance. He gave up his uncle. A tear slid down his cheek from his good eye, seeping into a scratch on his jaw line. The salty droplet burned and stung, but he didn't care. He deserved it, it was his punishment. Besides it's not like he could wipe it away with his hands bound to the steel wall behind him, his arms stuck above his head.

Yes, there Zuko sat in a damp, dark cell, only in his pants, beaten and bloody. The funny thing was that by the time Zuko had realized his mistake, his uncle had already escaped. Azula didn't tell him incase he would try to free Iroh, she didn't trust Zuko's loyalty. And quite justly, a Dai Li agent caught Zuko breaking into Iroh's old cell only to find nothing but broken shackles hanging from the wall. At the sounds of a fight more Dai Li came running and Zuko was soon overpowered. He may be a strong fighter, but even the banished prince has his limits. Zuko grunted as he tried to reposition his arms. He had only been in the cell for two days but his arms had already lost their feeling. It's not good to have them stuck above your head, the blood drains out of them rather quickly. He just let his arms hang limp, the shackles around his wrist biting into his skin.

'How did Uncle escape?' He brought his knees up to his chest and leaned forward a little. He was sitting on the floor, his arms attached to the wall half a foot above his head. It was an odd arrangement in the cell, usually a prisoner would stand, their feet shackled at the bottom of the wall and their hands shackled off to the sides. Yes, it was a peculiar cell, one made so that the prisoner wasn't shackled at the feet but couldn't stand anyway. Odd, but somewhat efficient. Besides, maybe he could use it to his advantage when his sister came back for _more fun._ During her last visit he was punched, scratched , and cut. Her nails really did remind him of claws.

Light flooded into the cell as the door creaked open. He had to squint to see but made out a female figure silhouetted in the doorway. 'Not Azula' Zuko moaned as the figure stepped forward, but to his surprise it wasn't her smug smirk plastered on her vicious face. It was a girl with high cheek bones, a slim face, and hawk like eyes. Her face was expressionless and when she spoke her monotone voice sounded almost bored. "Zuko."

"Mai?" Zuko asked, not believing that Mai would come down to the cell, or at least not without Azula. Her face softened briefly as she took in his wounds, his arms had scratches. Five actually, on each arm. It was like Azula had grabbed his shoulders and raked her hands downward, leaving thin gashes behind. His chest and stomach was littered in bruises and there was one line that was clean cut running from his left collarbone to the middle of his chest. _That_ wasn't done by nails, _that_ was done by a knife. She began to walk forward, towards him, when her foot hit something and she heard the distinct sound of metal sliding on metal. She looked down and saw a tray of food, a tray of fresh fruits to be exact. It was a good eight feet away from Zuko, not like he'd be able to eat it if it was within reach anyway. 'Another form of torture I suppose. It's amazing what Princess Azula will do to people, especially to her own flesh and blood.' Mai sighed as she stepped over the food to walk to Prince Zuko's side. 'She'll get mad if he eats.' Mai pushed down the urge to give the food to her crush, the boy that she still liked from her childhood. It's amazing how in someone's absence, all you do is miss them and think about them and then when you see them again, you like them more than before. It's sort of like if you haven't eaten in days, but when you finally get that food that your body has been craving, it's best piece of food you have ever had.

"Zuko, I'm sorry," Mai's voice was still drone, her face still impassive, but her eyes were her weakness. They showed her true grief and when Zuko looked into them, he knew she indeed was sorry.

"Let me go," his voice came out more commanding than he wanted it too, still raw from disuse and dry from not drinking water.

Her eyes widened for a moment but soon went back to her blank expression. She stood from her kneeling position, turned and walked to the door. As she was once again silhouetted by the light, her body turned to a dark shadow, she turned to face him. He barely saw her slight nod and hear her whisper "Tomorrow," before she left and shut the door. He heard the click of a lock and then soft footfalls grow fainter and fainter. He briefly smiled before falling asleep.

Zuko was awakened by the loud slam of the cell door crashing into the wall. His first thought was that he was being rescued by Mai. His second thought was that his first was wrong. There Azula stood at the door, whip in hand. It was going to be a painful morning. With a flick of her wrist, Azula motioned for assistance. A girl in pink came bouncing in, she quickly jabbed Zuko in some pressure points and whipped around to leave. Her braid flew out from behind her as she did a cartwheel out of the room. Zuko just stared, 'What the hell was that?' Two guards came forward, one unlocked his shackles and the other hauled him up onto his feet. His arms were numb, his back was sore, and his wounds stung as they were stretched open. But that was the least of his worries. The guards turned him around so that his back faced Azula. One stood at each side, both holding his arms so that his back protruded out more than themselves. His arms were held slightly in front of him to make sure his back was an easy target. Taking in a deep breath Zuko tried to shoot fire from his mouth at the guard to his right. Nothing came out but hot air. 'My bending, no,' without his bending, he had no hope. He couldn't rely on his strength, he was weak. He would never underappreciated food again. Or water, or just the ability to move around.

_CRACK!_ Zuko bit his lip to keep from screaming as the whip connected with his back, his skin splitting under the force. He felt the warm trickle of blood run down his back, he didn't even register the fact that his lip was bleeding also. "Zuzu, you're pathetic. You've betrayed me, Father, the Firenation!" _CRACK!_ Another splice was on his back now, criss-crossing the one from earlier. He grunted in an effort to hold in his scream. It was not that his pride was too big, his ego too large, his mind too stubborn, no. It was just the simple fact that he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of making him cry out. _CRACK!_ Another raw line was left on his back. The skin parting to show his well-formed muscle. More blood dribbled down his back and stopped at the rim of his pants. He heard Azula raise her arm, the whip drag on the floor as she readied it. He unconsciously flexed his muscles, every muscle in his body. He tensed in preparation for the next hit. _CRACK!_ It hit his back and wrapped around the front, also hitting his sensitive chest. He couldn't hold it in, Zuko howled in pain. He heard the whip drop, footsteps come closer. He felt nails drag lazily over his back. The guards turned him around to face Azula, pain contorting his face. Her hand raked down his chest, she stopped as her nails reached the whip mark. She smiled, 'It made it to the front,' she jug her nails into the shallow gash, looking at Zuko's face for his reaction.

"Ughh," he didn't scream, or moan. It was more like a loud grunt. She dug her nails deeper. Zuko once again was biting his lip in a vain attempt at being quiet. Azula was growing bored, so she ripped her hand downwards. Zuko screamed. Her nails ripping his skin, tearing the shallow gash into a deep wound. The skin hung slightly away from his muscle, which her nails had also cut into. Blood was pouring out of it relentlessly, he could feel the hot, sticky liquid coat his abs. The pain was blinding. He saw white behind his eyes, the room was starting to spin. "Disappointing," he heard Azula chuckle as she walked out of the room. He passed out before the guards were even able to restrain him once again.

In his deep slumber he did not have nightmares, like expected. No, he dreamt of a women. It was a women who he had known, who looked familiar. It was his mother. She walked forward with flames dancing around her feet. She spoke in a song-like voice, so soothing. "Zuko, my son. You have a gift. Use it." and she walked away. The flames faded and Zuko was left in complete darkness. He slept as peacefully as a beaten man could.

**okay so how was that? So yeah I know that we don't know if Zuko's mom is dad, but I've always assumed. Besides who better to guide Zuko than his own mother? Rite?**

**Well neway please review. If you review for me I'll read your story if I haven't already and then review for you )** **sound good? Yes!**


	3. Katara

**So I defiantly realized at the end of the last chapter I said **_**I know that we don't know if Zuko's mom is dad. **_**About that, I meant dead. I was not implying that I think Zuko's mom is a hermaphadite. Just so ya kno 8)**

**ands thanx to those who reviewed [ 2 haha **

**but yeah thanx samee15 and Random Minds Think Alike **

**Okay so the main pairng for this story is Zuko/Katara so I think after I do this chapter about Katara then I'll just alternate between her and Zuko in the rest of the chapters. Chapter 2 and this chapter are just so that you know where they are and what they are doing. **

**The Guardians**

**Katara**

The Gaang was being pretty quiet. Aang was laying down in his sleeping bag, Sokka was watching the stew boil, Katara was looking at Aang worriedly, and Toph was twirling pebbles around her fingers. They were at a _rest stop_ on their way to the northern water tribe. They were passing through the Earthkingdom stopping at any villages along the way. At the last village they dropped off the Earth King and Bosco. Bosco... That weirdo bear. Not platypusbear, not wolfbear, just bear. Weird. Katara glanced at Aang... again, with that same motherly concerned look in her eyes. Aang's back was still healing, although the water from the north pole had helped, it wasn't enough. He was alive, but still in a lot of pain. That's why they were heading to the Northern Water Tribe, to get more spirit oasis water. To try to heal Aang one more time. Right now, they were a couple of miles away from the village of Gasini [Gaw- see- knee in a clearing, a forest to their left, and a small river to their right.

"I'm hungry," Sokka stated to one in particular while glaring at the stew. "Can I eat it?" he asked still watching Katara's concoction boil over their small fire.

Katara rolled her eyes, "it's not done yet," She heard a depressed sigh come from Sokka and watched as his eyes soon lit up and he smirked to himself. You know that look he gets when he thinks of something that _he _thinks is clever, yeah, that smirk. He scooted closer to the boiling pot of stew, his hand inched up, finally he dunked his hand in the water to grab a piece of rabbitmouse meat.

"AGHHH!" his hand quickly shot to his mouth to suck on his burnt fingers. 'Yeah, sneaky,' Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. 'And _he's _our plan guy,'

Katara once again looked at Aang. He was worrying her. It was more than just his injury. He was acting like a completely different person, usually he was chipper and excited. Right now he was staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. She walked over to him and knelt at his side. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Aang? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He looked up at her with dead eyes. 'You are NOT fine,' Katara thought to her self. But if Aang didn't want to let her in, then that was his choice. But that was the exact reason why she thought he was acting different. Normally he came to _her_, he would let her in, she was the first person he'd show a new bending move he figured out. He wouldn't even look at her with that constant smile he used to always have. It was like he didn't even care. The weird thing was, he acted the way he normally did around Sokka and Toph.

"AGHHH!" Katara looked over to find Sokka once again nursing his burnt fingers. 'Idiot, wanna try a third time?'

"Sokka, it's probably done now. You can eat it," as an afterthought she added, "out of a bowl." he shot her a glare and began distributing bowls to everyone. He inhaled his stew in a matter of seconds, and was already getting more. Katara looked at him in disgust.

"What? I'm a growing boy... I mean man," he poofed out his chest and pointed his thumb at himself in what he believed to be a macho manly pose. Katara had to admit, her brother had grown a lot since they left the Southern Water Tribe. His fighting skills had improved greatly, he was amazing with his boomerang, and he had gotten a lot of muscle from living on the go. Always fending for themselves, even Katara had gained more muscle. In fact they were both filling out. _SNAP!_ A twig broke. Every one looked off to the left, in the direction the twig had snapped.

Toph stood, wide eyed, at a ready stance. " Watch out, it's big!"

Katara and Sokka also got into battle stances. Sokka glanced at Toph from the corner of his eye, "How did you not notice it walk up?" he whispered hoarsely.

"It just landed," he gave her an odd look before facing to the line of trees once again.

What stepped out of the trees was something that they would never have suspected, something that was either just supposed to be legend, or extinct. It was a dragon. It was a dirt brown color with golden scales on it's brisket, head, feet and some of the upper legs. It was short and stocky compared to Avatar Roku's spirit guide, it wasn't nearly as slim and had a lot more muscle. Roku's dragon looked like it was built for speed, this one looked more like it was built for power. It's wings were a dark leatherly brown, they were closed at the moment, resting on it's back. There was something else on it's back, a man. He looked like a guru or monk, and he was just sitting calmly on the dragons shoulders, his legs on either side of the dragon's neck. He was staring at Katara.

Sokka stepped in front of Katara to break the man's line of view. He in turned stared at Aang, who had gotten out of his sleeping bag but just stood where he was. He made no move to get in a battle stance and he simply just watched. Suddenly he bowed deeply at the waist, as he spoke in a monotone voice, "Greetings, priest, voice of the dragon," he looked back up at the man, who seemed to be amused. He hopped off of the dragon's back with agility that was not natural for his age. He had dark skin, gray hair and no beard, and he wore a light brown robe.

"So you know who I am? Good young Avatar, very good," the man squawked as he stepped towards the group. Aang seemed to be the only one not in total and utter confusion.

**Okay so sorry this chapter was kinda short and a little sucky. I've been workin a lot lately and didn't have time to go all out on it. My next day off is Tuesday so I'll update again then. I promise that chapter won't suck nearly as bad... 8 )**

**read and review please.**

**Oh and if you have any ideas that could make this story better, seriously help me out, don't worry. I'll give ya credit ; )** **thank you!**


	4. Tears

**so, I'm a couple days late. Oops :D**

** Sorry its just I went school shopping and I got called into work Monday, my bad. **

**Neway new chapter.** **Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Okay thanks for the reviews everybody. I forgot to thank Mafija and Zutara Fanatic last chapter so thanks:D**

**Recap: Last time you heard about Zuko he asked Mai to let him go, she nodded and said tomorrow, then he got beat by Azula. I know, short summary :D**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND GORY!!!... well, sorta gory...**

**Chapter 4- Tears**

**Oh yeah and I don't own Avatar, if I did, Zutara woulda happened already. **

Zuko awoke to the feeling of his raw back rubbing up against the steel wall. He winced at the feel of the dry blood being pulled off of his wounds as he leaned forward. Every time he breathed it felt like his welts and lashes spread open. His chest hurt the worst. He looked down to see a nasty gash, the wound ripped deep. Just looking at it he could remember the blinding white pain and the sound of flesh tearing. Dried blood covered his chest and stomach, 'well, that's good. At least it's not bleeding anymore.' Just then the door opened, slowly. The room was flooded with light, Mai stepped forward.

Zuko let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. She stood before him for a moment, just thinking, taking in what she was about to do. If she helped Zuko it would be considered betrayal to the Firenation, to Fire Lord Ozai, to Princess Azula, to her _friend_. She would be killed, the orders were given to all the palace guards, soldiers, even the Dai Li to kill anyone who tried to help a prisoner escape. She looked intently at Zuko, at his wounds.

'This war has caused so much pain, spilt so much blood.' With out changing her expression, with out giving away her intent or her thoughts, she made up her mind. She would free him. She slowly and silently walked over to him. Dressed in all black, and not making a sound, Mai picked the lock on his shackled hands with one of her daggers. If there was a witness, they would've thought a shadow freed Prince Zuko. When the shackles clicked open, she carefully set them on the ground, trying her best to keep the chains from clinking against the steel floor as they were laid down. Zuko's arms dropped to his sides, still numb from being up. Until his blood flow began circulating properly again, his bending in his arms would be useless, he couldn't control it. "If you get caught..." Zuko trailed off, letting Mai finish the rest of his sentence in her head. "Are you sure?" Mai nodded, she knew the risk of helping Zuko.

"I'm going with you," Mai stated surely, she had already decided that she could not stay in Ba Sing Se. Well actually she could, as a corpse. "I've thought about it a lot, and I want to help end this war." Zuko looked shocked.

"How do you know that's what I'm going to do?" Zuko asked, struggling to stand. Mai didn't help him, she knew his pride would've have knocked her hand away.

"I know you, Prince Zuko. Maybe even better than you know yourself. You have honor, you will do the right thing." She kept her face icy, her expression frigid. Her voice drone and her eyes bored, but her words were kind and wise, he knew she was being honest. He heard heavy footfalls coming down the hallway. Many soldiers were coming. Zuko shrugged his shoulders a few times, shook his arms a little. It was no use, his arms were still numb, he could not produce a flame from his hand. Mai readied her daggers, "We kill them, and then we run. Do not let your pride stop you from retreating, and do not let your honor stop you from killing." Mai looked deep in his eyes, deep into his pools of molten gold. And then he saw something he had never seen before, Mai's face full of emotion. Her face was serious, her eyebrows furrowed together in the most expression he had ever seen on her face. She was serious, concerned, and worried. Her voice was commanding yet pleading at the same time. Her eyes were dimmed dark, shadowed over with determination. Mai looked at the door, a few soldiers stood at the doorway now. There was definitely more behind them. She could hear them moving about. There was about fifteen soldiers, too many for her and Zuko to handle in his weakened state.

'Zuko will help save the world, I know it. I can see it in him. He's not like Azula, he has a heart, a soul. I can at least save him.' Mai made her decision. She had thought of it before, as a last resort. Now she would do it. She was willing to sacrifice herself for Zuko. He was different, he was worth it. This was the least she could do. She shot two daggers out, both hitting the two men in the doorway, they fell, blood spurting from their chest. Her daggers had hit their mark, their hearts. Two more men came into the doorway, one shot a stream of fire at her. She dodged it by diving to the right, as she turned a dagger flew from her hand and hit the man in the neck. He fell to the ground in pain, gripping his bleeding throat. He would be dead soon. She turned to see Zuko aim a flaming kick at the other soldier, she did not miss the look of shame cross Zuko's face as the nameless man fell. Zuko really was different.

"Run! And don't look back!" Mai yelled at him. Zuko looked at her shocked. More soldiers filed into the cell. He couldn't just leave her.

"NO!" he dodged a spear and slid across the steel floor, knocking down a man who was getting ready to shoot flames at Mai. She didn't hesitate to slice the man's throat as he lay on the ground. She then threw the same bloody dagger at the soldier behind Zuko. It missed it's mark, only hitting the man in his shoulder. Zuko did a roundhouse kick, his heel connecting with the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Zuko, please," He looked at Mai as she shot a dagger at another soldier in the doorway, clearing it for him. He saw a single tear slide down her cheek. She really wanted him to go. His thoughts were rushing, his mind frantically trying to come up with what to do. He looked back at Mai. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He saw her tear slowly fall to the floor, he heard the light splat as the tear hit the ground. He had never seen Mai cry before. He had never seen her show any emotion. He saw Mai stab a soldier in front of her. He saw the knife slowly slide into his stomach, the blood instantly seep out, the man's eyes widen as he felt the intense pain, his head tilt back as he screamed. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, it may have been quick to her, but Zuko saw everything, took it all in. It happened so slowly, her look at him, blink once, twice, another tear was squeezed from her eye, slid down her cheek. Her eyes were watery and crystal clear, he could see the desire, the grief, the concern, the hope. He picked up his leg, it felt heavy. He stepped forward, it felt like it took too long. He saw a man start to come for him, he tried to run for the door, it all happened too slowly. The man pulled out a knife, Zuko saw him coming ,the glint of the blade, knife in hand. He tired to run faster but his legs wouldn't listen. The knife was a foot away, coming at him faster then his legs could move. He watched the hand in horror. He saw it come closer, he felt his legs moving but not fast enough, then he saw the blood, the knife drop, and a dagger sticking out of the man's hand.

"GO!" and everything sped up, Mai's voice still ringing in his ears. He ran for the door, fast. Everything passing him by in it's normal speed. He no longer saw everything, the movements, the expressions, just the door. He ran through, he turned his head to look back. He saw Mai coming, throwing daggers as she ran behind him, he continued down the hall smiling, looking straight ahead. 'She's coming,' he thought to himself. They ran through so many halls, taking so many twist and turns, he couldn't find a door leading to the outside. His legs burned, he heard Mai yell left, he turned left. He heard soldiers following them. he saw the door. A big door with a golden design on it, the design of leaves crawling up it. It wasn't the main palace doors but it did lead outside. A back door. He was so close.

Then he heard it, a gasp, one of shock and pain. He turned his head to the side. He saw out of the corner of his good eye the owner of the gasp. It was Mai. And everything slowed down again. He saw the spear that was sticking out of her stomach, he saw the blood dripping form the hole in her torso. He saw the metal tip of the spear disappear as it was pulled out of her back, the soldier behind her put his foot on her back and pulled, tugging the spear all the way out of her. Zuko saw Mai fall, blood drip from the spear. Her eyes were wide with pain. She hit the floor, landing on her side. Her hands cradled her stomach, she coughed up blood on the floor. She looked at Zuko and he saw her mouth the word run. He stood there. Watching as the same soldier raised his spear to stab her in the heart. Zuko reached his hand forward, he screamed. He commanded his legs to move but they didn't listen. He saw the spear descend, saw the pleads in Mai's eyes. He tried to step forward. His feet were heavy. He watched in horror as the spear connected with her chest, Mai's mouth open and he heard her scream, "RUUNNNN!!" her voice full of pain. Everything sped up, the blood pooling around her, all the guards coming after Zuko without a moments hesitation. He turned, he ran, and he cried.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////So sorry mai lovers, I like her too but I'm sick of stories where everything goes perfectly to plan. Nothing ever happens that way, not even in the show. I know it's harsh, but if that really happened, somebody would die. You can't expect everybody to get away, even some fairytales don't end happily ever after. Please don't flame me for it.**

**So review please and thanks. Tell me if you like it. Next chapter is about the GAang. give me ideas, tell me what you thought, anythings appreciated.**


	5. News

**okay sorry guys about the late update.**

**my computer crashed plus ive been workin and with school and all i havent really had a lot of time.**

**im gonna try to get a laptop soon so i shoiuld be back to updatin every three days or so**

**please just hang in there until then **

**okay so last time u were with the GAang a dude on a dragon apeared, so here we go.**

"So you know who I am? Good young avatar, very good." the bald guru hopped off the dragon's back. He looked intently at the Avatar, slowly he began to walk forward. Sokka readied his boomerang.

"Stop! Who are you and what do you want?" Sokka poofed out his chest once again, earning a chuckle from the dark skinned priest.

"Do not worry, young water warrior. I am a friend." the bald man made a sweeping hand motion towards Aang. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all looked at him and he gave his nod of approval. This man wasn't a threat.

Katara took a step forward, standing with her hands neatly folded over her stomach, "Can I ask who you are?" she asked politely. The Guru smiled in response.

"Sure, once you ask yourself who you are." He smirked at her confusion. "Avatar, do your companions not know of the Ancient Legends?" Aang shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because why should I worry them with legends that were dealt with at the near beginning?" Aang looked squarely at the Guru who in turn shook his head.

"I see that the nomads did not teach you well. The legends are not over. In fact they are just beginning. The Darkened still plot, the Guardians still breathe. The war still wages on between the Good and the Evil, and the guardians do not even know who they are." The Guru looked sadly at the avatar. "I am Soshimi (So- she- me), the voice of the last dragon. I carry on the legends of forgotten times. I speak for Hakyn (Hah- keen), the Earth Dragon, the gift form the gods." There was a pause of silence.

Sokka finally broke the silence, "But Dragons are supposed to be extinct!" he blurted, completely perplexed at how calmly the man spoke while standing next to a giant beast that was supposed to have died out many years ago.

Then Toph broke in, "And what war between Good and Evil? You mean Us and the Firenation?"

"And who are the Guardains?" Katara asked, completely overwhelmed with all of this new information.

"The Guardains are the protectors of the avatar. They are people who are true of heart, gifted with unknown wisdom and strength, with the ability to overcome. They are the ones who will save the Avatar who in turn will save the world." Soshimi looked at the group with a sad smile. "I see that I have much to teach. First of all, this is the last dragon. Second, there are more threats than the firenation, in fact right now the Firenation should be the least of your worries." Soshimi turned and looked specifically at Katara. "And young child, you have met the guardians, you are one," Toph and Sokka looked at Katara bewildered. Aang just hung his head, slipping back down into his sleeping bag, trying to forget what was happening. he didn't want his friends to be in danger, especially not Katara.

"What? Me? Are you sure?" Katara studdered out, completely confused and absolutely sure that she heard wrong.

"Yes child, you are the Siren, the water guardian. You play a big role in the saving of the world, maybe even more so than the Avatar himself. You have the makings of a great hero inside of you, a heart that will always care, a determination that will always stay strong, lips that will always smile. You, my young waterbender, are one of the Guardians." The Guru folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the dragon who seemed to have the same proud smirk on his face as the guru himself.

"Wait, Katara's like, an avatar or something?" Sokka asked, still just as dazed as ever.

Aang finally spoke, "Yes, she is. The monks told me that my destiny is intertwined with the Guardians, that no matter where I was or they were, we would meet. They said I would know them when I saw , that I would recognize their heart, their will. I saw it in Katara, and in three others. I didn't want to burden everyone with this kind of responsibility, a duty so big, knowing the world is counting on you. It's hard, I didn't want you guys to go through that." Aang looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you," he looked up at Katara with watery eyes.

"Who else?" Katara asked gently. Aang looked back down. "Aang, who else?"

"Haru, he was one. Ty Lee, I felt it in her too, and then there's Zuko." Aang said quietly. Toph gasped in the background, Sokka looked dumbstruck, Katara was the only one who didn't drop her jaw when Aang said Zuko. She noticed it too, Zuko wa different from what he tried to pertray himself to be. She actually thought he was good, or did, until that night in the cave. The thing that Katara was shocked over was something that not even Aang had figured out yet. She was a waterbender, Haru was an Earthbender, And Zuko was a firebender. What about Ty Lee? there was only one nation left.

"Aang?" Katara asked quietely, realization dawning on her. Aang turned to look at her, a questioning look on his face when he heard Katara's unsure voice say his name. He nodded at her for her to continue. "Aang, I don't think your alone," She said quietely.

Aang looked at her oddly, " I know I'm not alone."

"No Aang, i mean your not the last Airbender." a gasp came from Aang, Toph stood silently, Sooka's mouth dropped open, and the guru nodded approvingly at Katara's statement.

"Indeed, avatar, you are not alone."

**ok sorry bout the late update. i've been really really busy lately. so im pretty upset about the whole maiko thing. sorry maiko lovers but i love Zutara and this whole Zuko and Mai mackin in every episode is upsetting me. ok only two episodes but whatever. i dont like it. if they were gonna do it neway at least the writers could not rush the relationship. i mean i would probably like Maiko if it was done right. not one minute Zukos in a cave with Katara, two ewpisodes later hes makin out with Mai. tell me your thoughts plz!! rread and review!!!**


End file.
